


Out on the Town

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Friends to Lovers, acomaf, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Azriel takes Elain out to explore Velaris.





	Out on the Town

Azriel was nervous as he landed on the front steps of the townhouse. He’d agreed to escort Elain around Velaris, showing her all the shops and secrets the city had to offer. It wasn’t a date, at least he didn’t  _think_ it was. But he still dressed in his best summer leathers and made sure his appearance was impeccable, just in case.

He had only been pacing in the living room for a minute when Elain descended the stairs. Her gossamer gown was a light and airy pink, perfect for a day exploring the town. Her hair hung past her shoulders in loose curls, her plump red-painted lips stood out against her lighter skin.

“Hello, Azriel,” she said shyly, gliding down the last few steps and standing before him. “I’m ready for our date.”

So it  _was_ a date! Thank heavens he’d prepared properly. His shadows whispered about her lingering stare on his form, but he waved them away. He was already anxious enough without them murmuring constantly in his ear.

“You look lovely, Elain.” He timidly extended a scarred hand, which she gladly accepted. He breathed an inward sigh of relief at the fact that she didn’t hesitate, not even for a moment. She was one of the few that didn’t balk at his scars, or shy away at the rough skin when she touched them.

“Where to first?” She asked as he led her out. Her hand slid over his forearm, nestling it comfortably against the bend of his elbow.

“There’s a shop in the Rainbow I’d like to take you to,” he murmured, hyper-aware of her cool touch on his skin. She sighed contentedly as they turned a corner, exiting the shadow of a building and entering a spacious square. She tilted her face towards the sun, soaking up the warm summer rays.

Her eyes sparkled as she turned back to him. “Lead the way, Spymaster.”

She didn’t use the title in a demeaning way, like most people did. She didn’t see any shame in what he did, and he liked that. He never had to wear a mask, not with her.

He smiled at her; a real, genuine, toothy smile. One that he hadn’t shown anyone in decades. He hadn’t even realized he’d done so until Elain gasped.

“What?” He asked, glancing around for the cause.

“Your smile,” she murmured, pausing to admire him. “It’s brilliant.” She smiled again, and his stomach flipped. Gods, this female had him feeling all sorts of crazy and unbalanced, what with her beautiful smile and loving personality. And the way her hair caught in the midday sun- absolutely breathtaking, like curls of pure, sweet honey.

Realizing he was staring, he quickly mumbled his thanks. “The shop is this way.”

They strolled along the streets, pausing once in awhile to gaze in upon a baker making loaves of bread, a potter spinning a vase on a potter’s wheel outside her shop, or to window shop at one of the many boutiques.

Azriel watched in awe as Elain experienced everything there was that the city had to offer. She inquired of the baker’s recipe, tried her hand at shaping the potter’s clay (she wasn’t very good, but she’d laughed and Azriel’s heart nearly stopped at the melodic sound), and commented on the dresses in the clothier’s window.

More than an hour had passed before the two reached their intended destination. Elain’s cheeks were flushed from the heat, her smile wide as she looked around for their next stop.

“Here Elain, let’s go to this one.” She frowned at the store he’d indicated.

“A bookstore?”

“Just wait till you see what else they have.” His eyes sparkled as he escorted his date inside the humble storefront. He watched as she glanced around at the shelves overflowing with books on every subject. It wasn’t quite the sort of thing that interested her, he knew.

Her brow furrowed for a fraction of a second. “It’s a very nice shop,” she said politely, picking up a title off the nearest table. Azriel’s lips curled in a smile as she wandered a bit, trying her best to keep her steps soft and quiet. He let her look around for a few minutes while he made idle small talk with the shop keeper.

“Is the back open?” The Spymaster asked, and the short man nodded.

“I left it open just for you two,” he said, brown eyes lighting up behind his round spectacles. “I do hope she’ll like it.”

“She will, I’m sure of it.” Azriel pushed off the counter and searched for Elain among the rows and rows of tomes, finally finding her among the mystery selection. He purposely made noise as he approached so that she wouldn’t startle.

“Hello, Az.” She ran her nimble fingers over another row of titles, seemingly looking for something specific. Azriel arched a brow.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be the type to read mystery.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t. I was looking for Nesta.”

“That’s kind of you,” he murmured, head tilting slightly to the side as he regarded her. She hummed in agreement, concentrating on the task at hand.

“As much as I would like to help you find this book,” he said, “They aren’t the reason I brought you here.”

“Then what was?” She turned to him, curiosity in her round eyes. He held out his hand, in which she placed her own.

“I’ll show you.”

He led her though the stacks to the very back of the shop, where there was an old wooden door. Upon first glance, it was nothing special, and most patrons wouldn’t think anything of it. Azriel knew better though, and as he pushed it open, sunlight flooded into the dusty bookstore.

They were greeted by the smell of fresh-baked pastries and the perfect view of the Sidra. Elain gasped as she took in the rows and rows of potted plants of all species, shapes, sizes, and colors. A small table and two chairs sat along the river’s grassy banks, set with a small plate of flaky, fruity delights.

“Azriel, what is this place?”

He blushed slightly as the golden-haired Fae turned to him with unabashed wonder in her eyes. “It’s the librarian’s terrace. He only allows his very favorite customers to use it.” And the ShadowSinger was fortunate enough to bear the title, after being a faithful patron for over a century.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you might enjoy it.” His hands found his pockets as he watched her stroll.

“Thank you.” She turned towards him, and his heart damn near ceased to beat. Pure, unfiltered joy lit her face. Joy that  _he_ had created, by bringing her here.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured back, feeling like he could float right out of his shoes.

Elain roamed about the flowerbeds, occasionally stopping to touch a petal or breathe in an intoxicating aroma. Azriel took a seat at the round metal table, content to listen to the gurgle of the river until his date had seen her fill.

“I could stay here all day,” she laughed, plopping down in the seat opposite him.

“We can, if that’s what you’d like to do.” He plucked a flaky pastry from the plate and popped half of it in his mouth. It was filled with raspberry, his favorite.

“But we have the rest of the city to see,” she said, gratefully accepting the other half of flaky goodness.

Azriel shrugged. “We can go explore again another day, too.”

“Is that your way of asking me on a second date?” She licked her fingers clean, eyes twinkling.

“Yes.” Her brows rose and he quickly amended: “Um, I mean- if you would do me the honor, then yes.”

“I’d love to, Azriel.” She reached across to lay her hand over his.

“Then it’s a date.” His gaze was locked on where their hands touched.

“It’s a date.” Her fingers curled around his, giving a gentle tug as she stood. “Now, will you walk with me?”

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, rising silently to his feet. “It would be an honor.”


End file.
